


Talk dirty to me

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: Phasma dares Kylo to give Hux, his boss that hates Kylo, a dirty talk at the Christmas party they held in the pub. The result might or might not be what Kylo is expecting.





	Talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this guys! Please if you do, leave a comment!  
> Also, the work hasn't been beta read and there might be some mistakes, I'm sorry I am trying!

The hum of the pub was somehow comforting. It helped Hux ignore his pounding headache and twisted thoughts. When the music changed he saw his friend, Phasma waving goodbye at her dance buddy then he left in the opposite direction. Hux lifted the glass to his lips and took a big sip of his whiskey. Phasma approached the able and sat down.

'My god, I though I would never get rid of him.' Hux let out a laugh.

'Well, you wanted to go and dance so, here was the opportunity.' Hux said. He loosened his tie and leaned back on the soft booth. He looked at the glass in his hand and swirled the amber liquid around the walls of his glass. The music changed again and Phasma moved from the chair in front of the table to the soft booth, next to Hux. 

'What is wrong with you?' she said slowly picking up her cocktail glass 'You seem a bit upset?' she took a good sip of her sweet drink. He shrugged off.

'Nothing.' 

'Oh, come on. Something is up. You don't go out Fridays nights and don't drink as much as you do right now, for nothing.' she said and eyed the drink in Hux's hand. He said nothing.

'How many drinks  did you had, Hux?' he shook his head and looked away. 

'It doesn't matter.' he waved it off. 'I am not drunk, Phasma.' 

'I'm not saying you are drunk. Come on tell me?' she insisted. 'What is bugging you?' They've been friends for over ten years now, and Phasma knew how Hux reacted when something was not right. She could tell when he wasn't pleased, or upset or when something was not going the way he wanted.

'No, leave it. I am fine.' 

'Is it about Kylo?' he looked up at her, shocked.

'What?' he blushed. 'No, why does it have to be about him?' he quickly started to blush furiously and he moved a bit far down the booth. She smiled.

'Come on, Hux. Tell me?' 

'Well... what do you want me to tell you?' he asked annoyed. 

'Do you like him? Is that why you are upset? Because of the fight you two had today?' she asked and moved closer. 'Actually don't answer that. I know you are head over heels for him.' he shot her a look. She rolled her eyes. 'I can see it in your eyes. But at the office you two always end up having a fight. Why are you so mean to him?' 

'I don't know. I ... just .... I guess this is my way of dealing with the situation when I like someone.' he responded and took another sip of his almost empty glass of whiskey. 

'Why don't you tell him?' he snorted at her words.

'Tell him what? 'Oh, hey besides you are a dumbass and you screwed the bussines plan for today, I hate you but I like you.' You know I can't.' he closed his eyes 'I just can't. He doesn't .... seems to like me.' he whispered but Phasma heard him

'He ... I believe he ...' Phasma stopped herself. She knew she is not meant to say anything about Kylo's feeling even if she knew from Rey that he was into Hux as well. So Phasma smiled. 

'Maybe at the Christmas office party you can push him to tell you how he feels?' she suggested. 'The alcohol can help.' It was only a week left till the party and Phasma was one of the organisers. But Hux shook his head. 

'I don't care about the party. I'm not coming.' he said quickly. 

'Oh, but you have to! I will organise it and if our CEO Snoke is not coming, you have to! You are the one after him in position and you have to be there, Hux.' he looked at her.

'Why is Snoke not going?' he asked annoyed.

'He is away, you know he has to go to Canada.' she reminded him 'But you have to come Hux, I mean Snoke told me you are, and plus, we can't go if one of our superiors are not coming. Come on.' Hux rolled his eyes.

'Ah, yes, he leaves on Monday.' Hux remembered. 

~*~*~*~

It was a cold Thursday evening. A week later, on the December the 20th. Late at the office.  

Kylo was sat at his desk and typed away. In another tab he had the plans for the new building, open. The humming in the office was disturbing and made his head ache even worse. He sighed when he reared the email he was typing and he realised the email made no sense. He was tired and he wanted to go home. Have a pizza and maybe a film. But he had so much work to do!

'Yo, Kylo. Tomorrow, you coming right?' his colleague Poe shouted from the other side of the room. Kylo frowned and almost shouted 'shut up Paul!' But smiled and shook his head. 

'Nah. I think I am busy.' 

'With what? Your girlfriend, the right hand?' Poe said 'I'll put you on the list. Remember, classy clothes. AND don't miss it! I ain't making the reservation and you miss it. Do you hear that sir?' Kylo shook his head annoyed.

'Sure. I will be there.' He whispered more to himself. 

~*~*~*~

 Phasma waved goodbye at Kylo and headed to to the door with Rey. 

'I'll see you in a couple of hours at the restaurant, Kylo. Be there, sir!' She laughed. 'Do you think we should go and pick him up?' Rey said smiling, holding Phasma's elbow. 'This way he won't have the chance to pretend he was busy.' Phasma looked at her friend and smiled.

'Yeah! Oh that is a good idea.' 

'No, it is fine. I will be there.' Kylo said and his eyes moved back on his computer desk.

'Oh, come on! You are still here besides your work program finished an hour and a half ago.' 

'Yeah, Kylo it is 6.30pm, go home. Have a shower and get ready for Christmas Party.' Phasma added. 

'I still have some stuff to add to my spreadsheets. I will go home in like 20 min.' Kylo said but Rey, his cousin, knew him best.

'Look, I'll meet Phasma at 8.15pm. Then we will be at yours for 8.30. You don't have to drive there. We will come and get you. This way you can drink and enjoy the evening.' She came closer now and touched Kylo's shoulder. She crouched in front of him and looked up at his tired face. 'You work too much, Kylo. I want you to relax and have some fun. Forget all the heartaches you have and enjoy. You need to step away from here and enjoy life.' She knew very well that Kylo buried himself in work since he realised he was having a big crush on his boss and his boss gave him no hopes. He always treated Kylo like he was some miserable rat. But Kylo worked twice as hard as ever to show him he was worth. And burying himself in work helped him ignore the need and longing he was feeling for Hux, when he had nothing to do and all he could think of was his boss. Hux treated him miserable and Kylo was hopelessly in love. 

'OK Rey.' He whispered softly 'I will be there. But... He will...' He looked away. 'Maybe it is better to not come.' She shook her head. 

'No. I want you to come. Me and Phasma won't let you alone one second. We will be there and have fun. Laugh with you.' Kylo looked at his cousin and nodded. 

'I will be ready for 8.30pm.' He said slowly. She stood up and smiled then bend forward and kissed his forehead. 

'Take care and see you shortly. Don't stay too long.' She said before she closed the door. Kylo sighed and looked up at the closed door to the office. 

*~*

The bottle was in Mitaka's hand. He turned it and it spin on the surface of the table then it landed on Phasma. She shook head head in distress. Mitaka was Hux's second PA and he was a quiet yet a professional man. Hux trusted Mitaka with any task, knowing that the man was capable of handling anything. 

The party was almost over. It was past midnight and only a few people from the office were still drinking. Hux was leaning against the back of the sofa, at the head of the table and next to him was Phasma then Mitaka, Rey, Poe, Thanisson, Unamo,  then two other employees. At the other end of the table sat Kylo and on his right side Finn, Peavey, two ladies that were working for HR that Kylo didn't knew them so well, Rose then Rose sister, Paige. 

'Truth or dare Phasma? What should it be?' Mitaka asked, grinning like an idiot. He was very drunk. 

'Hm...' she thought for a second. The other people at the table were drunk but she was driving so she couldn't drink. 'I am going for tru... truth...' she whispered unsure.

'Ok, then ....' Mitaka thought for a second then laughed. 'I've got it!'

'Oh, please be kind to me!' she said closing her eyes tight. 

'I bet is something silly.' Rose said and they laughed. 

'Yeah, like all of Mitaka's dares and questions.' Thanisson said. Paige nodded. Hux took a sip from his drink. 

'No, listen, is it truth that you have a crush on Finn?' Mitaka asked Phasma and everyone's face fell. All the smiles and laughs died on everyone's lips. Phasma's face became red and she looked away. 

'I'm sorry. Did I get it right?' Mitaka asked and smirked.

'Yes.' Phasma answered in a bare whisper. Finn looked away and blushed. 

'Oh, let's play. It is Phasma's turn to spin the bottle.' Rey distracted everyone. She handed the bottle to Phasma and she took it. She still looked very red. When the bottle landed on Hux she grinned like an idiot.

'Now, be very careful what you do Phasma.' Hux said. She laughed. 

'Oh, I am sure she will try to embarrass you, Sir. She will probably ask you something very silly.' Poe laughed.

'It will be, I promise!' she turned to Hux. 'Now, truth or dare?' Hux took a deep breath. 

'Pick truth! This was you will be revealing your darkest secrets if you take in consideration how bad is Phasma.' Rey laughed. 

'Yeah, be careful, you know she asks the most awkward questions.' Peavey said to Hux. He smiled. 

'No, shut up everyone! If Hux picks dares I don't know what to give him. Let him pick truth.' Phasma complained then turned to Hux and grinned.

'I will pick dare.' Hux said. Phasma pouted. 

'But I don't know what to give you.' she complained. 'How about I leave it till I get an idea?' Hux nodded. 

'I'm fine with that.' Hux said. 

'Is everyone ok to leave it till I get an idea?' everyone agreed and then Hux took the bottle. It landed on Finn. He picked a dare and Hux dared him to give Phasma a kiss on the cheek. She went beet red but Finn seemed to like that. He seemed to be comfortable doing it. Another round of truth or dare went and it was Phasma's turn to spin. I landed on Kylo for the first time that evening. He frowned. 

'Oh, finally I've got you!' she clasped her hands together and grinned. If she was acting silly earlier, this time she was completely out of her comfort zone. The words came out of her mouth muffled and she stuttered every few words.

'Don't pick truth, Kylo.' Rey told him. 'You know how she is.' Kylo laughed and nodded. 

'I will pick dare.' Kylo said and he got a round of yes from everyone. 

'But I don't know what to give as dares.' 

'Tough. I don't care. It is dare.' Kylo smiled. Phasma looked deep in thought.

'Oh, I know!' She clasped her hands together! 'I dare you to give Hux a ... dirty ...talk.' Kylo's colour drained from his face when he heard what Phasma said. He hoped he didn't hear it correctly. 

'What? You are kidding, right? ' Kylo asked shocked. 

'No. I mean, why not? She giggled. 

'Phasma....' He whispered slowly. 

'Oh, come on I am sure Hux won't mind.' She said and turned her head to look at Hux, a smile broke on her face. She turned to Kylo 'So you need to give him a dirty talk. 10 minutes I think will be enough. And plus I think this will be perfect for Hux too.' her eyes widened  'Yes! Since I missed the other dare for you, Hux, your dare is to not break eye contact with Kylo while he is talking dirty to you.' She shrugged 'that's it. I will put my phone to count ten minutes and yes! It is perfect.' 

'Oh my god, Phasma. Where do you get these ideas?' Poe asked shocked. 

'I am just good at this game. It is the one I used to play a lot while in university with my friends.' 

'You are phenomenal.' Rey shook her head. 'But I think this is too much.' Rey looked over at Kylo who was too shocked to say anything. Too shocked and scared. Now he was sure he was going to get fired if he went through with this. He started to panic and analyzed how much he wanted the job and if he was to be fired, could he  find another job? Kylo could already see the gossip at the interview for another company 'yeah, I heard he lost the other job because he gave his boss a dirty talk. /Oh, he talk dirty to his boss. /He didn't knew his place and told his boss some dirty stuff' he started to sweat slowly. Kylo put a finger behind his tie and loosened it a bit. 

'No, Hux will you promise to not fire Kylo? I mean, it is a game, and I dared him to do it, so it is not fair that after this game, you go and fire him or something.' Hux nodded. 

'Ok, Phasma. I'll do this for you.' he said softly and placed his glass on the table then leaned back in his comfortable sofa. 

'Great! So now we are good, Kylo you're up!' His eyes locked with Phasma's and she nodded. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the edge of the table. His fingers entwined.

'Sometimes I wonder what hides behind your mask.' He said softly, his voice quivered and he forced himself to not let his voice shake. His eyes twinkled with an intensity that made Hux feel warm.

'Behind that perfect posture, perfect styled hair and perfect clothes.' His wrist watch ticked almost 1am. Kylo's voice was low, almost whispering every word he was saying. 

'I wonder how much of my touch will it take till I can break through your defences.' His voice sounded soft, his hand was lifted, his fingers ghostly caressing the air. 

'My only touch...' He swallowed 'could make you hard.' He licked his lips and gulped dry. 

'I couldn't help but notice your thin waist.' He frowned slowly. 'how easily I could embrace you.' A dry confidence caught up with him. If he was going to talk dirty then he is going to do it well. 

'How my fingers could easily bring bruises to you skin while I pull you closer. While I press you flush against me.' He paused, in which his eyes lingered over Hux's lips then slipped to the exposed skin of his neck above the tie.

'My teeth could tug at that fragile skin of your neck,  making you whimper softly. Your perfect hair' Kylo narrowed his eyes 'dishevelled between my fingers. Would you like me to pull hard?' He asked and a soft smirk appeared on his lips. Hux didn't lose eye contact. 

'I bet you smell divine.' he tried to imagine how Hux would smell 'I would love to lose myself in your embrace while I push you to a wall. Your head thrown back, against the cold brick, exposing that perfect neck to my teeth' Kylo paused 'to sink in.'  he looked side ways at his boss 'Your wrists would be held tight, above your head so I can control you...' he let out a cold, confident chuckle 'and my knee.... Parting yours. My lips could kiss your luscious mouth slowly and deep, but ...' Kylo inhaled and took a slow, breath. 

'I bet you like it rough. I could give it to you hard.' He felt his mouth go dry. Fuck, he was going to lose his job! He was so sure Hux is going to fire him first thing Monday morning. 

'Seeing you lose control under me, when I take you hard... would be a pleasure for me to enjoy. Your lips would be parted while crying my name in ecstasy.' Hux took his glass of whiskey and drank from it never losing eye contact. His green eyes over the glass were still locked into Kylo's. 

'I love it how it feels looking into your eyes and feel the heat coming from you. You want it.' He smirked. 

'The infliction of the pain in your skin while I take you, would bring you to the point of madness. I can almost picture your half lidded eyes, those ridiculously lovely pink lips parted, begging for more.' Kylo's smirk deepened. A soft blush rose in Hux's cheeks. 

'Asking for more. A person like you ... Who likes control ...would lose it so easily when I touch you.' Hux took another gulp from his whiskey. 

'I wonder how you sound when  you come undone. When I will make you lose connection with the world and the euphoria grips you.' Kylo felt his skin glow with heat.

'I will push myself inside you without any other regrets.' Kylo was sure that his cheek were glowing red now.

'Inside you, Hux. Feel your skin with my lips, bite you, leaving marks on your skin. My kisses might break it and make you bleed but that would only make you surrender to me faster. Call my name in the middle of the night. In my bed.'  he stopped and licked his dry lips then continued. 

'Hux. I bet... No... I know you are insatiable. You would take it whichever way I am going to give it to you.' Hux's eyes were glowing now and Kylo wanted to blame the alcohol Hux just had. It couldn't be because of his words, the man hated him!

'After I dominate you I would let you ride me, press me on the soft pillows and have it your way. By the dawn hits the window and the first rays of sun lights up my room, I would tie you to the bed and call you my emperor. Your bruised back would arch under me. You know I can take whatever I want. And I want you.' Hux felt lost in Kylo's eyes and could feel his breathing coming in ragged rasps. 

 'I will brush your sweaty hair away from your beautiful forehead just so I can stare into your deep green eyes. Then I will kiss your bruises away, lick your lips and listen to your whispers.' Hux's glass went foggy when his breath touched the glass. 

'I know you would fall asleep in the morning with my name on your swollen lips. I will make sure you are warm in my arms. I would brush your hair away from your eyes and place soft kisses on your shoulders.' Kylo paused, his pupils blown wide. 'I wish you were with me every night so I can hold you tight and tell you how difficult it is not to fall for you.' Kylo said slowly and his eyes softened. His eye lids became heavy and both their eyes seemed to drink into each other lust.

'I think my ten minutes are up, Phasma.' Kylo whispered but his eyes never left Hux's. They were still looking at each other, Kylo's lips slightly parted while Hux's were wet from his drink. 

'Yes. The ten minutes are up.' she smiled. The rest of the table were quiet and seemed to be deep in thoughts. An awkward silence fell over. 'But that wasn't dirty talk. Hardly any dirty talk at all.' she added.

'True, Kylo. Do you not know how to talk dirty?' Rey asked, leaning forward so she can see over Poe. 

'I've never done it before and ...' he paused 'I wasn't sure how much is too much.' he finally broke eye contact with Hux and looked at Rey. 

'I would ask you to have another go at it, but I think I made my point. Stop tormenting him, Rey!' Phasma added then leaned to look at Rey and they both giggled. Rey covered her mouth and a soft look passed between the two ladies, something Kylo didn't miss and now he was sure the two had this planned all along.

'What do you mean, was that not alright?' Kylo asked.

'It was more of a soft talk.' Mitaka said.

'Yes. You kinda showed the tender way of ...' Peavey paused not exactly sure of what he was meant to say. 

'It was more of a...' Poe said nodding to Peavey 'you described a tender way of.... Making love.' 

'Well, I tried.' Kylo frowned his cheeks still burning with embarrassment. 

'No, Kylo, we are not saying it was wrong. We are trying to say that you told Hux how you would make love to him rather than... fuck him. Dirty talk is more about fucking.' Poe explained. All this time Hux remained quiet and finished his drink. 

'Leave these poor guys alone.' Finn said then stood up from the table. He headed to the toilets direction. 

The game resume and Rey had a truth question. Then Finn returned to the table and they carried on playing. Thanisson left the pub to have a quick smoke outside in front at the entrance where everyone was smoking and Kylo followed him giving the game a pass this turn.

Rose had a dare to give to Mitaka and they all laughed and brought another round of alcohol. Phasma leaned over the corner of the table to get closer to Hux and smiled at him.

'You know....' she said silkily 'I think you should go and talk to him.' Her voice was low, so no one could hear her. Hux locked eyes with her for a couple of seconds then looked away. He cleared his throat then frowned at her. 

'Phasma, what have you done?' he sighed. 'I know this was all your doing, and I know I shouldn't have allowed it. But it is too late now.' 

Hux pulls out his cigarette packet from the jacket and stood up, then shook his head slowly.

'I need a smoke. Will be right back.' everyone watched him head the the toilets and resume playing. 

After washing his hands and throwing a bit of cold water over his face, he took a paper towel and dried the excess water off his face. He exited the pub and lit his cigarette. Then he saw Thanisson smoking outside and exited the pub. There were other people outside that Hux didn't knew. Once outside, walking through the crowd, he got to Thanisson and then noticed Kylo was with him. He blushed and approached the two. It was too late to pretend he wasn't walking to them.

'Hux.' Thanisson said and smiled. Hux approached the two and smiled awkward. Kylo tried to look away but his eyes locked into Hux's green ones. He took a deep breath. 

'It is warm in there.' Thanisson said pointing at the pub. He could feel the tension between the two men. Hux pulled at the collar of his white shirt. The tie around his neck suddenly too tight, making it impossible for him to breathe. He glanced quickly at Kylo who was looking away. He wasn't smoking, Kylo never smoke, only enjoying a conversation with Thanisson outside in the cool air of December, when Hux joined them. Hux's heart was drumming against his ribcage, a sensation he didn't feel since he was in highschool and suddenly the young manager felt foolish.

'Yeah, it is warm inside. ' Hux answered and looked away. He took his cigarette packet out of his trousers pocket and pulled out one. He lit it and took a deep drag out of it. Kylo was still looking away.

'Are you enjoying this party, Thanisson?' Hux asks pretending to have an actual conversation with the two men. The young apprentice nodded.

'It is good. Yeah....' Thanisson replied and looked away.

'What about you Kylo? Are you enjoying it?' Hux asked. The brown eyes looked at him and blinked a few times. 

'Yes. ' he simply said.

'I didn't expected it to get  so steamy.' Thanisson added looking at Kylo then raised an eyebrow. His cigarette was almost burned down so he was hopping he would leave as soon as possible. Kylo's eyes moved to Thanisson then slowly drifted to Hux. They locked eyes and both felt their cheeks reddening. Thanisson decided he can't take the tension anymore. 

'Do you guys need some... Do you need to talk?' he asked and looked between the two of them. 'I can go inside or I can move on a side so...' 

'No, Thanisson. It is ok.' Hux said and grabbed Kylo's wrist. He gripped it tight then dragged Kylo away from the crowd. He moved swiftly but with secure steps between the groups of people and took Kylo around the corner of the pub where it was quiet and dark. No one was there but the two of them. If it wasn't for the moonlight, Hux could barely see where Kylo was.

With a powerful push, he shoved Kylo against the wall then looked left and right to check if anyone was around. After he checked that it was just the two of them in the dark corner, Hux pushed his body against Kylo's. The younger man gasped, not expecting the warm body against his. Hux's face found the crock of Kylo's neck and Hux nuzzled his nose there, his warm breath making goosebumps all the way down on the taller man's neck. Kylo's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he couldn't bring himself to open them again. Hux inhaled the spicy scent of Kylo's aftershave then closed his eyes.

'Do it!' he mumbled. Kylo's hands moved to Hux's hips and he gripped them tight pulling Hux's small frame closer, if that was even possible. 'Everything you said. Do it!' he urged Kylo. 'Do it to me!'

The taller man opened his eyes and looked at the red head nuzzling his neck. One of his hands came up and tangled his fingers in the copper hair. 

'Armitage.' he mumbled before pulling harshly his head back by the hair. He stared for a couple of seconds in Hux's eyes then his lips descended rapidly, letting his mouth claim Hux's. 

His lips felt soft, fitted perfectly against his full ones. He tasted like the whiskey he drank earlier, and cigarettes. Kylo sucked on that bottom lip, making Hux's eyes flutter, breath catch in his throat and hands tremble, trying to grasp Kylo's shirt in his hands. He tangled his fingers in the burning red hair and angling his head, he pushed the hot tongue inside Hux's mouth. The manager moaned and with the distant sound of the music coming from inside, Hux's mews sounded incredibly erotic in Kylo's ears. Kylo pushed the other's insisting tongue back in his mouth but when it snaked out to enter Kylo's mouth again, he sucked at it like a lollipop. Hux stumbled forward, his knees bumping into Kylo's, his chest resting over Kylo's. 

'Wh... What...?' Kylo managed to mumble between lewd sucking noises 'what are we...hmmm... Doing?' He asked when Hux's hands pulled Kylo's shirt up, out of his trousers and the pads of his warm fingers sliped under the clothes. The abs were hard and well defined, smooth skin under rough fabric. With one soft brush of his lips over Hux's, Kylo ended the kiss, cupping the chiselled jaw. His thumb brushed Hux's bottom lip. It was wet and it made Kylo's finger moist with saliva. Hux's eyes were half lidded and Kylo smirked. His leg came up, between Hux's and he could feel Hux's desire burning between his legs. 

Kylo pulled himself off the wall and turned Hux in his arms. The red head almost hit his face on the wall if it wasn't for Kylo to hold his jaw carefully in his hand. Now Hux was facing the wall, Kylo pressed his chest against Hux's back. His full lips found Hux's ear and he licked the earlobe earning himself a cry from Hux's mouth.

'You want this?' he asked and his long finger slipped in front of Hux's trousers, cupping the buldge Hux was trying to hide. Pushed against the wall, his hands rested on the cold bricks, he let his forehead rest on it. His ass moved back to rub against Kylo's pelvis and the young assistant released a low groan from the deep of his throat. 'Tell me you want this.' Kylo pleaded, more for the fact that he wanted a consent on this, than hearing Hux plead. He needed to know if Hux wanted this or not, still afraid that his boss might fire him. He knew it was silly, to believe that after all this display of want Hux has showed him, Hux would say no, but Kylo needed to know.

'Please.... Yes. Please Kylo...' Hux cried. 

Kylo fumbled with Hux's belt then with he button of his trousers. The zip was pulled down easily and his cold fingers slipped inside the trousers. Hux's breath caught in his chest and he let his head fall back, resting on Kylo's shoulder. 

'Ohhh, Kylo....' he whispered in the other's ear. Kylo's eyes moved to Hux's and his lip found Hux's moist ones. A warm finger played with the elastic of Hux's boxers and when Hux's tongue licked at Kylo's lip he lost all his restrain and let his hand snake inside his boxers. The kiss was deep and needy and Hux's ass was grinding agains Kylo. When his hand cupped the burning erection, Hux whined loudly making Kylo wonder if anyone heard them. But he didn't care, he started to move his hand up and down fast. Hux became a moaning mess in his arms. Leaving the comforting grip on Hux's hip, Kylo's other hand fumbled in his pocket to find his handkerchief. He unfolded it with one hand and then pushed it down, inside Hux's boxers to wrap it carefully around Hux's erection.

The manager wondered why he did this but then realised the reason. As his hand moved from the cold wall in front of him he tangled his cold fingers in Kylo's long hair.

'Don't stop Kylo!' he urged him, but he didn't stopped the ministration, not even for one second, his mouth still sucking and licking Hux's swollen lips while his hand pumped the erection in his hand. It didn't took long until Hux stopped kissing Kylo, his mouth left slightly open in a silent groan, his concentration in the kiss was lost and Hux froze for a couple of divine seconds when he felt close to his release. With a few more moves, Hux came in Kylo's hands, muttering Kylo's name. The assistant kissed the soft spot under Hux's ear and slowly in a circular move he whipped the tip of Hux retreating erection. The feeling Hux had after this was impossible to describe in words. 

Blissful? Godly? Wonderful?

Divine. His body slumped against Kylo and the older man let himself being held in the strong arms of his assistant.

'Are you ok, baby?' Kylo's soft words whispered in his ear. He nodded slowly, his body leaning against the taller man's chest. 

'God, Kylo! That was so intense.' Kylo smirked against his neck. 

'Yes. I hope no one saw us.' he smiled again. Hux nodded. 'I must have turned you on with my sexy talk.' He let out a soft chuckle.

When Kylo cleaned Hux and took his dirty handkerchief away, Hux pulled his trousers around his hips, closing the belt with a click. Then he turned and looked at the handsome man in front of him. Kylo smirked at Hux and pushed the handkerchief in his pocket. Hux eyes sparkled with lust at the gesture then took a step forward to grip Kylo's shoulders. The taller man leaned forward and kissed the red lip of the manager. 

'I think it's pretty late.' he looked up, a lewd smile on his luscious lips. Kylo's eyes were shinning in the moonlight 'lets finish the night at mines?' Hux asked and Kylo could only smile. 

Kylo entered the pub first and went to their table. He picked up his blazer and searched for his wallet. 

'I am going home, guys. Have fun and will see you all after the Christmas.' he said and left the money for his drinks. Hux walked behind him and headed to his seat. 

'I can drop you off Kylo.' Phasma offered knowing that Kylo didn't bring his car since she picked him up with Rey. 'Don't get a taxi.' He shook his head slowly but before Kylo answered Hux spoke.

'I'll give him a lift.' Hux answered and took his coat, placing it gently on his arm to not wrinkle it. Her head snapped in the direction of Hux, on her left side then right, to Kylo, who sat at the edge of the table watching Phasma and Hux with an unredable expression. Phasma frowned. Hux came close to Kylo and the two men said their goodbyes and happy Christmas to everyone. 

'Do you think they will have a fight?' Mitaka asked watching the two exit the pub. 'Hux's face was a bit red. Maybe he was angry' Mitaka added. Phasma looked around the table. 

'Maybe you should have gone with them.' Poe shrugged. 'But I've got the feeling that Hux and Kylo didn't had a fight.' he said and smiled suggestive.

'I doubt it, Poe. Kylo and Hux have been at each others throats since they meet a year ago.' Rose said taking a bite of her pretzel.

'Have you seen the look on Kylo's face?' Rey chimed. The smirk on her lips said everything. 

'Oh, for fuck sake!' Phasma stood up 'I'm going to go and spy on them in the parking lot.' she squeezed through the chairs and hurried out. 

 

Hux walked fast, Kylo only a step behind him. She ducked down, behind the car and looked through the window of the car. Hux searched in his pocket and unlocked the car with a press of a button. He opened the back door to his car and placed his coat in the back seat, carefully. He took a step back then let Kylo place his, in the same seat. After he did it, Kylo turned and Hux touched his elbow, in a very seductive way. Kylo's eyes meet Hux's, lust filling them after the touch. Hux took a reluctant step towards Kylo and the taller man slipped his arms around Hux's middle, pulling the small waist to press around his. Their lips meet and Hux felt himself melting in a puddle, in Kylo's arms. His fingers played with Kylo's beautiful black hair, then they took a step back then one forward, in a dizzy dance, never breaking the kiss. Hux's mouth was swollen again from Kylo's possessive kisses. Phasma smiled from behind the car then straightened her back, arranged her skirt and hair, then returned to the pub with a smile on her lips.


End file.
